The Bishi-Catcher!
by The Bishi-Catcher
Summary: Okay this is my first story of a series of stories i'm writing. This chapter is a little boring but IT will get better , trust me. This chapter just explans who i got into this mess so bear with me! =)
1. Intro

The Bishi – Catcher!!

Chapter1: The Beginning

(Authors Note: this the introduction section and it tells you how everything started so I have a feeling that it might be boring, but don't worry its just the intro. It I'll get better. =)

It all started 5 months ago. I was in my living room watching the last episode of Slayers Try, when all of a sudden every thing started spinning around me! When it stopped I wasn't in my living room anymore. I looked around to see if I knew where I was, when all of a sudden I heard a voice.

Voice: Welcome!!

Me: What?¿?¿

Voice: You are the chosen one.

Me: Huh, chosen for what?¿?

Voice: To catch Bishi!

Me: What the hell, where am I? (my temper was running short!)

Voice: You are in the Realm of Animae and have been chosen to be the Bishi-Catcher.

Me: Why the hell was I chosen to catch bishi?!?!?!?

Voice: Because you like many bishi.

Me: Well what if I don't want to? Huh? What ya gonna do about it? Huh Mr. Smartass, what ya gonna do?!?!?!? (I REALLY wasn't in the best mood that day..)

Voice: I chose you, so YOUR GONNA CATCH BISHI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now listen carefully. You will be assigned different bishi to catch for people. You will have to go to that world and find them, then catch them with the special equipment I will give you. When your mission is finished you will be rewarded with the bishi that you want the most and you will be able to keep him.

To me this sounded really stupid up until he said that I could have a bishi.

Me: So when I'm done I can have anyone I want……(nasty thoughts)

Voice: Yes but you'll have to catch all the bishi that you are assigned first.

Me: Ok!

Voice: Now here is your equipment.

A rope and net thingie appear out of nowhere. 

Voice: the first person you have to catch is…………Zelgadis Greyworths from the Slayers Universe.

Me: Zel……..(I have a little crush on Zel=)

Voice: Alright enough droolin already, get goin!

All of a sudden everything got black again and I fell asleep.

Next Chapter: The First Catch!


	2. The First Catch!

The Bishi-Catcher

The Bishi-Catcher! 

Chapter 2: The First Catch!

When I woke up I found myself being stared at by four people.

Me: Huh…….where am I?¿?

Amelia: Hey look she's awake!

Gourry: hi kid! Are you lost?

Me: No, I'm just lookin for some--- hey you guys….YOU GUYS ARE FROM THE SLAYERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!! 

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zel: ?¿?¿

Me: Can I have your autographs? Oh my god im actually talking to Lina Inverse!!

Lina: Oh, so you do know of my greatness, etc.

I acted like a dork that day…….

Me: And Zelgadis Greyworths! You are SSSOOOO sexy!! Can you play the guitar for me? No wait, can you take your shirt??

Amelia: Excuse me miss, but Mr. Zelgadis is not available……. He's MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zel: …………………….*faints*

Gourry: Huh, Amelia I didn't know that Zel was yours. What did you buy him or----ow!

Amelia got mad so she hit him with a frying pan that just happened to appear in the air.

Gourry: Hey that hurt Amelia! 

Lina: Hey um I'm supposed to be the center of attention here……..

Me: Well Miss Amelia I have come on a mission to take Zelgadis Greyworths and give him to the girl who desires him the most…..

Amelia: Wait, you're the..

Me: Bishi-Catcher.

Amelia: Finally!!! I've benn waiting for you! What took you so long??? I'd thought that you'd never come, but thank god you did!

Me: Huh?¿?¿

Amelia: What you didn't know that I was the girl that desired Zel the most? Well I am.

Me: So your saying that the voice dude sent me here to catch Zel for YOU when you could of taken him at ANY time?!?! God couldn't you catch him yourself?!?!

Zel was just starting to wake up when he heard our little conversation…….

Zel: Wait one minute, now what are you guys talking about me beloning to someone----CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON!?!?!?!?!

Lina: Well Zel, I'd hate to be you right now…..

Gourry: Yeah now your gonna have to be Amelia's lover forever because she called the Bishi-Catcher to get you!

Zel; What the hell is a Bishi-Catcher???

Me: Hello, remember me? I'm the Bishi-Catcher!

Zel: Oh so you're the bishi-catcher……no wait so that means you're here to take me away and give me to Amelia!?! OH MY GOD………..

Gourry: Poor Zel…I think he's in denial.

Zel: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Sorry Zel, it's my job….

All of a sudden my rope and net started glowing.

Me: Ok, here it goes. Ya!

I threw the rope at zelgadis hoping that it would just go around him, but of course it didn't.

Zel: ……………

Me: AHHHH! Come on you god-dam rope!!!! Hold on one sec…..

I ran around Zelgadis with the rope about a million times and tied it around his waist.

Me: there we go…hey I thought…no wait one minute, let me get my net.

Meanwhile Zel was going through a nervous breakdown.

Zel: nnooo this CAN NOT be happing….

Amelia; Zel, honey, don't worry! You'll be happy with me! We can do justice speeches together, pick flowers, make out in bed, all sorts of things like that!

Zel: oh my god, oh my god….

Lina: That was REALLY disturbing

Gourry: I know…

Me: Ok I found it. Maybe it will work this time if I catch him IN the net. One two three….Hiya!!

As soon as the net touched Zel, he started glowing. As soon as he stopped there was a little chibe Zel with a remote next to him.

Me: Hey that is sssoooo cool!! I caught my first bishi!!!!

Amelia: oh…….HE'S SSSSSOOOOO CUTE!!!!!

She picked Zel and the remote up and started dancing.

Amelia: Yay! He's finally mine!!!!! Thank you ssssssoooooo much!!!

Me: Whatever. Just don't kill him.

Amelia ran off with him to do god knws what to him.

Me: Oh well…..I gotta go now. It was so cool meeting you Ms. Lina Inverse and Mr. Gourry! C-ya some other time!!!

And with that everything started swriling again…..

Next Chapter: Te REAL Terror Begins!


End file.
